Snowy Encounter
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Shadow was going to battle the Champion. They get a bit sidetracked, and THEN they battle. R&R please?


**I own nothing...except the main character...So...yeah...ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I'd waited so long for this moment. Slowly, I made my way up the snowy side of Mt. Silver. My companion, a very loyal Vulpix, was shivering beside me. I knelt down and picked her up. I held her close to keep her from freezing. "Just a little bit father." I breathed.<p>

I was nearly frozen when I finally reached the top. I could faintly see someone through the blizzard. However, I couldn't stand any longer and I collapsed at the person's feet.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I stirred awake. The crackling of a fire was nearby. The shadow of someone was being cast. I sat up and rubbed my head. "You're awake?" Someone asked.<p>

At first I said nothing. Then I realized that it was a question. "Yes..."

There was a long silence.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

Another silence.

"Wondering where you are?" Before I could answer, he stated, "You're on Mt. Silver."

My Vulpix jumped on my lap. I stroked her head. "Smart Vulpix you've got there."

"Huh?"

He didn't respond. I then noticed the little yellow mouse next to him. It jumped onto his shoulder. "Red...? Is that you?"

He turned some and I saw a faint smile. "Yeah. I'm guessing you've heard of me."

"We grew up in Pallet Town together."

"Did we now?" I nodded. "Funny, I don't seem to remember you."

I stood up and walked towards the fire. Vulpix followed me and sat down next to me. I stared into it. "Everyone misses you, Red. Professor Oak. Your mother. She's scared to death right now."

He smirked.

"Even Green..." I said.

His smirk disappeared. "Doubt it..."

"He does. He misses battling with you. As much as he says he hates you, Green really misses you."

"What's your point?" Red asked. "If go back, I'll be right where I started. It'll be like I haven't gotten here. Besides, Green will just mock me if I come down. He'll call me weak. Just as he did before."

"You're not weak." I stated. "You can prove it too him that you're not."

"I'm not coming down until I'm beaten!" He shouted.

I was silent. "What about your mother?"

He hesitated. "She'll be the first one I visit when I leave."

I pushed him against a wall. That really surprised him. "You've become just like Green! I knew this would happen if you ever got this far!"

Red grabbed my wrist when I reached up to smack him. His Pikachu used Thunderbolt on me. I winced and Vulpix then hit Red and Pikachu with Flamethrower. Red dropped my wrist and fell to the ground. I went out side and made up two snowballs. I went to put one on Red, but he immediately grabbed it and put it on Pikachu. "I'm sorry, Red."

"It's not your fault." He said with a worried expression. "Your Vulpix is just being a good partner."

I took the other snowball and put it on his wrist. It broke in half so I put the second half on his neck. I avoided eye contact and focused on the half melted snow I was holding. "You know that's really cold right?"

I smiled, "Yeah, but it helps when it comes to a fire attack. Trust me."

He focused on his Pikachu. Vulpix gave Pikachu's ears a small lick. We both smiled a little and then made eye contact. We both leaned forward a bit. Then, I dropped the snow that was on his neck. "Sorry..." It slowly melted away on the ground and his lap. "Well, that's just lovely..."

Red chuckled. Our Pokémon stared at us. The snow I was still holding had melted away as well, leaving my hand on his wrist. I felt something shove me onto him. Our lips touched. It was brief, but it made both of our faces bright red. I turned around and saw Vulpix.

"Really?"

"Admit it. You liked it." Red smirked.

I frowned at him. Then, I took moved away from him. Red lightly pulled me close to him again. I stared at him. He bent down some and lightly kissed me. He moved away from me, "Sorry...I probably should've asked..."

I moved so I was sitting on my feet next to him and I grabbed his hand. I put it up to the left side of my chest. Red's face turned...well...red. My heart was racing. I leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled his hand away. I then looked away, "Sorry..."

We both smiled some and then Vulpix jumped on my lap. I stroked her head and then scratched behind her ears. Red's Pikachu hopped on his shoulder as he stared at the fire. I shivered at the sudden chill in the air.

Then, I stood up, and stared into the fire. "Red..."

"Hm?"

"I came up here for a reason. And that reason was not to kiss you."

Red stood up too. "And what might that particular reason be?"

I could tell he was being sarcastic. "I came for a battle. And I'm going to get one."

He was silent at first. It was a long silence. "I'll battle you when the blizzard lets up."

"Mt. Silver is known quite well for its blizzards, Red! They've been known to last for days!" I snapped.

He smirked, "Then how to pass the time?"

I blushed as my mind pretty much went to the gutter. I shook it off, "What EXACTLY did you have in mind?"

Red's smirked grew as he walked towards me. We were nearly touching when he stopped right in front of me. "How's about a game?"

I stared at him and then took off his hat. I put it on my head sideways. "Try and get your hat from me."

He frowned and reached for it, but I moved from his reach. He lunged at me and then grabbed me by my waist. Red pinned me against a wall with his body and then grabbed his hat. Setting it atop his raven colored hair, he moved away. I looked down at Vulpix and nodded. She used her Ember attack on him.

I smirked when he turned around and sent me a cold glare. "One-on-one battle. That's all I'm asking for right now. Just one short battle."

"Fine." He finally gave in.

We walked outside and the cold snow immediately hit me. I tried not to let it bother me, but that was rather difficult. We stood a few meters away from each other. Red looked over at Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder. Pikachu jumped down and stood near the middle. I looked down at Vulpix and nodded. She ran up and stood in front of Pikachu.

I could see small flares flicking the air around her. Neither of us spoke, but our Pokémon battled. Our expressions spoke for us. Pikachu used an extremely strong Thunderbolt and then Head Butt. Vulpix cried out and fell into the snow. When she didn't get up immediately like she normally did, I ran up to the small hole in the snow. I crouched down and picked her up. She weakly looked up at me. "You did wonderfully, Vulpix."

She cuddled into me and I looked up at Red, "Looks like you've won. You really are the Champion."

Pikachu was out of breath and Red was holding it. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I've completed my journey. Though I didn't beat the Champion, I'll still be welcome back home. I'll tell you're mother that you miss her and that you don't want her to worry about you."

He nodded and said nothing after that. Instead, he kissed my cheek. "I enjoyed this battle, Shadow. Maybe we can battle again sometime."

I smiled, "When you're beaten, if you're beaten, the first person you battle is going to be me."

"Are you sure? What if I run into Green first?"

"Tell him that you'll battle him after me."

"Will do." He kissed my cheek again.

I sent out my Pidgeot so I could fly back to Pallet Town. I hopped on Pidgeot's back and sighed. "I hope to see you again soon, Red. Maybe as a Champion again, or maybe as just Red."

"Maybe." He smiled.

Pikachu hopped up to me and licked my cheek. I smiled and handed it back down to Red. I told Pidgeot to take us back to Pallet Town. We flew through the blizzard and I looked back down at the fading silhouette of Red. Once he was out of sight, one line ran through my head, 'He'll come dawn soon. I just know it.'

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why I wrote this...Really I don't. I just...got bored...yeah...<strong>

**R&R please?**

**Request?**


End file.
